


Rest

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [1]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kinda a crack fic, oh the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: Just a fluffy interaction between reader and the Royal Advisor.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Finally got an AO3 account!

“How long has it been since you last slept?” the soft voice brought Ignis out of his musings, his head turning to the tent. (Y/n) stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. The young woman had a look of concern etched on her face as she approached the male, taking a seat next to him in front of the smoldering remains of last night’s fire.

“Good morning to you as well, Miss (y/n),” Ignis said as she sat. She eyed the cup of coffee in the man’s hands.

“How much have you had in the past few days?”

Ignis didn’t respond as he averted his gaze to watch as the sun rose. He heard her sigh before hearing her move towards himself. She went to stand in front of the man, her delicate hands reaching for the cup. As she took it, Ignis couldn’t help but groan, only to be hushed as (y/n) turned back to him.

“Come,” she ordered, grasping his hand and pulling him to stand. He followed after her as she dragged him to the edge of the haven and took a seat. Her bright eyes looked up at him expectantly. Ignis sighed, unable to deny this woman, and took a seat next to her. Her hands reached for Ignis’ face, placing his head in her lap then began to run her fingers through his hair.

Ignis sighed, knowing exactly what she was trying to do; she’d done this before with him, and it always worked. So, instead of trying to fight the feeling that was quickly overcoming him, he only took off his glasses. (Y/n) gave him a smile, continuing to pet his hair as his eyes drifted shut.

***

“Shh,” someone said, causing Ignis to wake up. He was seated in the back seat of the Regalia, and instantly his mind was sent into a panic. He looked to his left to see Noct sitting there, then up to the front seat to see Prompto. When his eyes drifted slowly to the driver’s seat, he let out a heavy sigh.

“Thank the Six,” he muttered, leaning back in his seat as (y/n)’s smiling eyes met his in the mirror.

“I knew you’d react like that,” she snickered, causing the two youngest to groan.

“She did,” Noct grumbled, pouting ever so slightly.

“That’s why she is driving,” Prompto said with a smile towards the bespectacled man. Once again, Ignis sighed. He leaned his head back, the feeling of the wind in his –

“(Y/n)?”

"Yes, dear?”

“Why is my hair down?”


End file.
